Empire Wars
Empire War An Empire War (or War) is a strategic battle between two Empires. Why go to War? War is a series of battles you fight against the enemy Empire’s bases. During the epic 3-day Empire War, you can win Item Elixir, Titan Shards, and Resources for the Raids you win. Starting a War Leaders and Elders can take their Empire to war by opening the Empire War screen and pressing the “Start War” button. The War will start immediately after an opponent Empire has been found. To participate in a War, you must be a part of an Empire when a Leader or Elder presses the “Start War” button, and your base must also be placed in one of the 5 Zones when the war starts. You can request that your Empire’s Leader or Elders start a War from the Empire War screen. Fighting in a War After preparation, you will make a Run and battle a series of enemy cities in three different 24-hour Rounds. The War map shows the five strategic Zones. Your Run on a Zone ends when you lose an attack or when you successfully attack all of the cities in that Zone; you can progress through a Run by one-starring your opponent. You can Run a different Zone in each Round. Rounds, Perks, Conquest and Victory Points in War Each Empire War is fought over five Zones with unique Perks. If the Zone is won, its Perk will be applied to the following Round. Assign your strongest bases to defend the most valuable Perk! Each victory earns you Conquest Points in the Zone; Conquest points are won based on the number of stars earned per battle. The Empire with the most Conquest Points in each Zone is awarded Victory Points. Conquest Points are reset every Round, but Victory Points are tallied for the final score in the War. The Empire with the most Victory Points wins the War. Rewards for Winning a War Everyone who wins in an Empire War will earn Item Elixir and Titan Shards. Gain resources and Battle Points from Empire War attacks and never lose your own! Winning a War can net everyone in that Empire 10 Item Elixir and 10 Titan Shards of one type per player. Players on the losing side get none of these. During the War, you also keep the Gold, Stone, and Battle Points you raid, but you won’t lose any when your defense loses. FAQ How does an Empire start an Empire War? Empires must have at least 10 members (2 for each Zone) to start a War. The minimum number of members required for each Zone in the War changes with the number of members in the Empire; the maximum Empire size is 50 members. How does an Empire War begin? When your Empire has begun a War, you receive a notification message in Chat telling you that the War has begun. Attack and choose the Empire War option to see the map of all five strategic Zones. Examine each Zone to see the Perks they offer. The number of Conquest Points already won give you an indication of where your fellow Empire members have attacked. You cannot see your opponent’s defenses in that Zone for the current round, though the skulls give you a general impression of their defensive strength. Select a Zone and begin your Run by attacking the first base. In general, what your opponent is doing during the current Round is hidden, so you cannot see the replays, Conquest Points won, or where they have attacked. This is to make it so players are not encouraged to wait until the last minute to respond to their attack. Players can log in at any point during a War and have an equal chance to contribute to their Empire's success. When does a Run end? A Run ends when you have successfully defeated all the enemy bases there, when you have been defeated by one of them, when you select the Abandon Run button, or when the Round’s 24-hours expire. How do I receive rewards during the War? If you successfully Run a Zone, defeating all the enemy bases within the time Round’s 24-hour time limit, you get 100 conquest. So, if there are 2 bases in a Zone, you'll get 50 each, or only 10 each if there are 10 bases in that zone. There are 2 Perks that give you more Conquest points for your successes. Winning a Zone in a Round earns Victory points for your Empire; 1 for winning it in the first Round, 3 for winning it in the second Round, and 6 for winning it in the third Round (though the center Zone’s Perk can earn your side more Victory points each round). Both sides’ Victory point totals are shown in the upper left of the Empire War screen (this doesn’t include the current round). The highest total at the end of the third Round wins the War. You can still earn Achievements normally during Empire War battles. Resources are won and added to your on-hand totals normally with each battle during a Round. Titanite is earned with each battle won, as well. When each Round and its subsequent Intermission are complete, you can view all of the results. Click Continue to join the next Round, which is already in progress. At the end of the War, hit Collect in your Inbox to add all the Item Elixir and Titan Shards you have won to your stores. What happens during Intermission? The 5-minute intermission occurs between the first and second Rounds, then again between the second and third Rounds. This gives players a chance to finish their attacks that they started right before Intermission so they don’t overlap with the next round. What are each Zone’s Perks? Each Zone’s Perk is different: *Center Zone - Victory Hill Perk: Gain 1 extra Victory Point for each Zone you Control at the end of this Round. *Left Zone - Mana Spring Perk: Start with 15 extra Mana in every War attack. *Top Zone - Initial Conquest Perk: Every player’s first win in a Zone earns an additional 15 Conquest Points. *Right Zone - Covert Foothold: In Zones you didn’t win, 40% of your conquest carries over into the next Round. *Bottom Zone - Rebel Hideout: For every zone the enemy controls, earn 1 extra Conquest per Victory.